diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/29 July 2017
11:58 I'm back 11:58 yey 11:58 TEM 11:58 wqt 11:58 DCp 11:59 What do you guys think about my Game & Watch games 12:00 You can note your ideas, cuz I won't do it until next week 12:00 AKA the end of my vacations 12:00 kk 12:06 Cat RP (woah) 12:06 (mindblown) 12:07 /anos yay 12:07 wat 12:08 what now? 12:08 RIp tacos internet 12:08 taco will be back 12:09 Bek 12:09 What now? 12:09 RP but with cats (mindblown) 12:10 yey 12:10 *AC* (backsaway) 12:10 Actually... 12:10 4 TACO KITTENS 12:10 1 TACO CAT 12:10 I'm more like: (yes) 12:10 2 Owners 12:10 Lol 12:10 THE EPIC RP SHALL BEGIN.... 12:11 Kelvmeow: *Sipping milk* 12:11 (lol jk) 12:11 (leave) 12:11 jk 12:12 Taco 12:12 Candy: *sitting in the middle of the room* 12:12 ztart rp 12:12 (I just did :3) 12:12 Sassafras:And now a kind South African man will come in and break all of your thumbs 12:12 12:12 *Button is sleeping* 12:12 Snowball: *In the box* 12:12 *Fillygroove is sleeping* 12:13 (taco) 12:13 (?) 12:13 (empty cardboard box) 12:13 (U have 5 taco kittens!) 12:13 (Don't forget Snowball) 12:13 (Snowball is the 5th one) 12:13 (I included snowball into the numbers) 12:13 (Ok) 12:13 Sassafras:Han Solo dies at the end 12:14 *Button rolls around while asleep* 12:14 Fotran: *sleeping behind Fillygroove* 12:14 12:15 <4L01510 1337> hi 12:15 (hi/b) 12:15 Hi 12:15 Snowball: Meow! 12:15 (hi 4L0) 12:15 *Button wakes up* 12:15 (Guess Snowball's colour) 12:15 Button:smallanyone wanna go to the secret lair? 12:15 white 12:15 (yup) 12:16 Candy: Its 8pm. 12:16 (Button is a grey tacocat with 5 stripes that are black with a tint of red) 12:16 Button:Jeez how long have I been sleeping? 12:17 (Sassafras is a Tan Cat with white stripes) 12:17 Candy: Like i said before, its 8pm. 12:17 Button:Yeah... 12:17 Snowball:s My portal gun that goes through time has not yet finish to charge up/s meow! 12:18 <4L01510 1337> (taco http://op-diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:4L0_Navbox) 12:18 Sassafras:Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras, Sassafras... 12:18 <4L01510 1337> (nein) 12:18 (I know) 12:18 <4L01510 1337> (http://op-diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:4L0_Navbox ) 12:18 (no sassafras) 12:18 Sassafras:Yes sassafras 12:19 (no) 12:19 <101cooler> heyo 12:19 (Sassafras is a cat) 12:19 Sassafras is sassafras 12:19 (hi/b) 12:19 <4L01510 1337> (hi) 12:19 <101cooler> (new rp for now?) 12:19 Yes 12:19 <4L01510 1337> ('.') 12:19 <101cooler> (theme? 12:19 Kitten RP (woah) 12:19 <101cooler> (nuke) 12:19 We don't know why 12:20 But it happened 12:20 NOW MERGE CIEP NEW AND KITTEN RP 12:20 <101cooler> im uncontrolling laughing right now 12:20 verybigNOWWWWW 12:20 <101cooler> NO 12:20 (no) 12:20 <101cooler> NO 12:20 <101cooler> NONONOONONONONONONONONNO 12:20 <101cooler> NOT HAPPENING 12:20 <101cooler> NEVER 12:20 verybigNOOOOWWWWW OR BIG MEAN ALPHA G 12:20 idk 12:20 Candy: *sitting in the middle of the room, trying to stay awake* 12:21 *Sassafras falls asleep* 12:21 BIG MEAN ALPHA G NOW 12:21 FAIL 12:21 (no sassafras) 12:21 <101cooler> Fally:meow *when will astra fix that ray to fix me* *falls off couch* 12:21 (ac stop, sassafras is a cat) 12:21 Astra is dead 12:22 Astra Died 12:22 (mk then) 12:22 <101cooler> Fally:MEOW? *WHAT? HOW?* 12:22 I don't know 12:22 GUYS 12:22 MERGE CIEP NEW AND KITTEN RP INTO A DIFFERENT TYPE BECUZ KITTEN RP GETS BORING 12:22 <101cooler> Fally:meow *i saw her last night* 12:23 After a while 12:23 She died 12:23 That was probably a picture 12:23 *Candy climbs onto Fillygrooves back and falls asleep* 12:23 <101cooler> (maybe we can do a apocalyptic rp) 12:23 <101cooler> Fally:meow? *well how did she die 12:23 I don't know 12:24 <101cooler> ???:meow? *hello?* 12:24 <101cooler> Fally: meow?:huh? 12:24 <101cooler> 12:24 (Ok dis is boring) 12:24 (take my suggestion) 12:25 <101cooler> (APOCALYPTIC RP) 12:25 (Im actually working on a theme) 12:25 giantBrb 12:25 YES IT WORKS 12:25 YA 12:25 <101cooler> what about our 5 years in the future one 12:26 <101cooler> taco lets do a apocalyptic rp 12:26 <101cooler> or a backstory of how our first rp started 12:27 <101cooler> well everybody in it became friends 12:27 Not yet 12:27 Im working on something 12:27 <101cooler> wait can you make a poll if u can do it on my wall because its EMPTY 12:27 No 12:27 <101cooler> nobody talks on it 12:28 :3 12:28 <101cooler> for realz 12:28 Nu 12:28 <101cooler> i could wait a year and it would be empty 12:28 Wait a year then 12:29 <101cooler> im just saying metaforicly 12:29 <101cooler> how ever da flip you spelkl it 12:30 <101cooler> but if u decide to make a poll you can put it on my wall 12:30 <101cooler> (eh) 12:30 <101cooler> i just yolod it 12:31 <101cooler> (tank) 12:31 <101cooler> (fallenoverlord) 12:31 <101cooler> (boom) 12:31 <101cooler> dang it 12:31 <101cooler> (lol) 12:31 (nuke) 12:31 <101cooler> (xd) 12:31 <101cooler> (flop) 12:31 <101cooler> (hand) 12:32 <101cooler> (face) 12:32 <101cooler> (facepalm) 12:32 <101cooler> (yolo) 12:32 <101cooler> (backsaway) 12:32 (face3) 12:32 <101cooler> (suspicous) 12:32 <101cooler> AW they removed the suspicios 12:33 <101cooler> (suspicious) 12:33 <101cooler> nvm 12:33 OK please 12:33 <101cooler> if zathus was online i would be screwed 12:33 I am a chat mod 12:33 <101cooler> oh 12:33 Actually 12:33 <101cooler> shoot 12:33 A discussions mod 12:33 I almost kicked you 12:33 <101cooler> and a chat 12:34 Be glad i didn't 12:34 <101cooler> i am 12:35 <101cooler> but what i did would be a ban in zathus's book 12:35 <101cooler> imma watch youtube 12:35 Ok 12:35 DONT do that again 12:36 So I learned something 12:37 Hi. 12:37 Its not my laptop that the problem 12:37 What is ti? 12:37 Its the router at my mom's house. -_- 12:37 *it 12:37 At my dad's and its working fine 12:37 <101cooler> as soon as i said that zathous joins 12:37 *Zathsu 12:38 I'll be back soon 12:38 Ok 12:38 I love seeing reactions to the reveal. Just got two more people asking about it lmao 12:38 lel 12:39 <101cooler> what im listining to rn 12:39 <101cooler> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JijYeg7ggNY 12:39 yt="JijYeg7ggNY" 12:39 oh ok 12:40 <101cooler> if youve seen a when mom isnt home youll get the song better 12:41 <101cooler> wait how do you do what u did 12:41 My mom is partly deaf. 12:41 I get this song 12:41 I've seen it 12:41 I've seen the "when mom isn't home" 12:41 <101cooler> dat bass doh 12:41 The real question is... 12:41 Who didn't? 12:41 <101cooler> ive seen 100 of those 12:42 ._. 12:42 100 different ones? 12:42 <101cooler> 1:52 is the orignal bit 12:42 <101cooler> yeah 12:42 You must have a crazy interest in them 12:42 <101cooler> minecraft and other versions 12:43 <4L01510 1337> taco 12:43 Im talking to Zathsu 12:43 <4L01510 1337> '-' 12:43 <4L01510 1337> k then 12:44 In PM 12:46 rip me 12:46 4L OP wiki chat 12:47 Lol 12:47 Have to focus on so much rn hold on 12:47 brb 12:47 <4L01510 1337> said op wiki chat 12:47 <4L01510 1337> isint there 12:48 Back 12:48 That was fast 12:49 Zathsu, pm 12:49 <101cooler> i have 5 songs on 12:49 I have one on 12:49 <101cooler> i have tetris theme song 12:49 yt="UzsxfO7dBlA" 12:49 <101cooler> megalovaina 12:49 I have this. 12:49 sYes im a brony 12:50 <101cooler> freaks (i was recently watching 12:50 <101cooler> and a ncs sound one' 12:50 KDen 12:50 <101cooler> nocopyrightsounds 12:50 I know 12:50 Zathsu, where r u? 12:50 <101cooler> its basiclly a bblack midi x100 12:51 Here 12:51 sorry 12:51 Pm 12:51 <101cooler> i replaced ncs song with 12:52 <101cooler> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmPrmo0F3ZI 12:52 yt="dmPrmo0F3ZI" 2017 07 29